


Bulletproof (With Everything To Lose)

by DefaltManifesto



Series: The Chronicles of the Becket Brothers [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Angst, Incest, M/M, Non Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:18:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a Jaeger, Raleigh felt invincible. He and Yancy took down every Kaiju they were sent after. They even ran a few missions with the South African unit, to help train them in case anything decided to crop up in the Atlantic, and on those missions, the missions when they were backed up by three other powerhouses, Raleigh felt like they could tear down the sun.</p><p>Part of a series of unconnected oneshots, can be read as standalone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bulletproof (With Everything To Lose)

**Author's Note:**

> Can't get enough of these two boys I swear to god. It's so easy to write them.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

Raleigh ripped off his gloves and tossed them into the corner of the room, but before he could move any further, Yancy had grabbed his shoulder and pushed him up against the wall of their small room. He kicked the door shut with his foot before focusing his full attention on the younger.

"You know what I'm talking about," Yancy said. "That, out there. You almost got us both killed!"

"I was doing something smart," Raleigh said.

"You shoved your arm into the damn thing's chest!"

"Yeah, and then I deployed the sword and cut it up nice and pretty, why are you so pissed?" Raleigh struggled against Yancy's grip, not that he should've even tried. He had never been able to win in a fight against his brother ever, not growing up, not after training, and certainly not now.

"You could've gotten Gipsy's damn arm ripped off, do you even know what that would do to you?" Yancy pressed against his chest once and then jerked away, running his hands through his short hair and then shaking out his tense arms.

"Yes, I know, but that's not what happened, and I'm perfectly fine," Raleigh said. He grabbed his toiletries from on top of his dresser and shoved the door to their small bathroom open.

Yancy didn't turn back towards him so he slammed the door shut. Sure, they were Drift compatible, sure they were close, sure they spent their nights fucking out the adrenaline, sure they were more comfortable in each other's heads than out of them, but sometimes Raleigh wanted to punch Yancy in his god damned face. He cleaned up quick and headed back into the room. Yancy was already on the top bunk, turned on his side away from him.

Raleigh stared at him for a moment, then set his stuff on the dresser. "You gonna clean up?"

"I'm going to sleep. Turn the light off."

Raleigh did as ordered.

 

-.-

 

He woke up to fingers running through his hair. The room was still pitch black, except for the red LED lights of the analog clock on the wall. Raleigh turned towards the hand to see Yancy sitting on the ground beside his bed, head bowed with his hand extended, rubbing at Raleigh's scalp.

"You okay?" Raleigh asked.

Yancy ran his free hand down his face before looking up, not at Raleigh, but at the wall, the silhouette of his face dark from the light of the clock. "Yeah. I'm okay. Just...dreamt about you. 'Bout you dying."

Raleigh reached up to grab the hand in his hair, pulling it up to his face and kissing the back of his brother's calloused knuckles. "I'm right here, Yance. Not going anywhere."

"Yeah." Yancy's voice was rough and he swiped at his eyes with the back of his other hand. "Yeah, I know. Budge over, would ya?"

Raleigh did so without letting go of Yancy's hand, pulling him into bed so that they were pressed up tight together. He kissed Yancy once on the lips, broad hands coming up to frame his brother's jaw. They fell back to sleep with their foreheads pressed together.

 

-.-

 

Raleigh swiped his towel over his face, trying to keep the sweat from training out of his eyes as he fished out his key. They hadn't gone out in four weeks, and he was getting bored. The Indonesian coasts had been getting pounded, and the Western Europeans had even sent in some of their own Jaegers because for the first time ever, Category 2's were coming through the breach.

When he opened the door, Yancy was sitting on Raleigh's bunk, a bottle of whiskey in his hand. It was almost half gone. Raleigh shut the door in a hurry, tossing his towel aside in favor of grabbing the bottle and setting it on the dresser before worming his way between Yancy's legs.

"Hey, hey, hey what's going on?" Raleigh demanded, slapping Yancy's cheek a bit to get him focused.

"Dieter and Edmund, from the German unit. They died off the coast of the Indonesian islands," Yancy said, hands shaking. "They were in my training group."

Raleigh grabbed both of Yancy's hands in his. "Drinking away your liver isn't going to help, alright?"

"Raleigh what are we doing?" Yancy's eyes were swollen and red when they met his. "No seriously, why...why are we doing this? I don't want to die, I don't want to lose you, I can't go through that, do you get that Raleigh? We shouldn't be here! We should be moving as far inland as we can just to get away from this all and I-"

Raleigh released his hands to cup Yancy's face. "You're freaking out, Yance. You don't know what you're saying. This job is for us, and more people are gonna die if we don't stay right where we are."

Yancy wrapped his arms around Raleigh's waist, collapsing forward onto the floor and going limp in his grip.

"Can't lose you," he mumbled.

"You won't. Not ever gonna lose me."

 

-.-

 

In a Jaeger, Raleigh felt invincible. He and Yancy took down every Kaiju they were sent after. They even ran a few missions with the South African unit, to help train them in case anything decided to crop up in the Atlantic, and on those missions, the missions when they were backed up by three other powerhouses, Raleigh felt like they could tear down the sun.

The first time his illusion of grandeur was shattered was when they were fighting with the Russian duo, Aleksis and Sasha near Alaska. Cherno Alpha had just gotten tossed into the ocean, a solid thousand meters away, but before he and Yancy could launch an attack to buy them some time to get back in the battle, the Kaiju's claws were shattering Gipsy's helm and stopping barely an inch from Raleigh's face.

"Raleigh!"

Yancy's scream echoed in his ears and for a moment, a tense, heart stopping moment, the floating feeling of the Drift went rigid and he could hear Tendo yelling in his ear that they were out of alignment, that they were falling out of the Drift. Raleigh could see the claw, could see the ragged line it carved down his mother's body and Yancy's hand on his shoulder, shaking him and trying to pull him away and then he was staring out of Gipsy's broken helm as Cherno Alpha's arms wrapped around the beast and hauled it away.

"Gipsy Danger, pull back now!"

"We can't, Raleigh's too vulnerable, he might slip away if we go back under!"

Raleigh's eyes slid closed, and all he could see was his mother's vacant expression, and from the shoulders up, he could almost pretend she looked okay.

"Then get him back under control-"          

_"Mom!"_

_"Raleigh there's nothing we can do. She's dead alright! You gotta get up!"_

_"It, I didn't see it hit her, she has to...Yancy-"_

_"Get up Raleigh!"_

_"We can't just leave her!"_

_"Raleigh, that thing isn't dead yet, get the hell up! We gotta get out of here!"_

_"Yancy, Yancy I can't-"_

_"Yes, you can! I'm right here. Take my hand!"_

_"I can't-"_

_"You can!"_

_"Yancy-"_

_"Raleigh!"_

"Raleigh!"

Yancy yanked his helmet off and kissed him hard on the mouth. Raleigh came back into his body in a rush, crumpling like a rag doll into Yancy's grip as Gipsy Danger released him from her hold.

"There ya go, little brother. Just let it out. I got you now, alright?"

"Yance..."

"C'mon Rals, keep it together," Yancy whispered in his ear. "Gotta get Gipsy back home. Can you get into the Drift again?"

For a moment, the scared kid inside of Raleigh wanted to shake his head and say no, but then he looked up and met Yancy's eyes, saw the love and care and determination and knew that no matter what, Yancy wasn't going to let his memories run away with him.

"Not gonna let you run after the rabbit, Rals," Yancy said. "Got that?"

Raleigh took a deep breath and nodded. "Right."

"Good. Now get back in position. We gotta go."

 

-.-

 

That night, Yancy didn't even pretend to try and sleep in his own bunk. He slid right into bed beside Raleigh and held him close. Raleigh hadn't been able to speak much, only answering the yes or no questions from Stacker, and even that hadn't been for long because Yancy had tugged him out of the briefing room when he realized Raleigh's hands were still shaking.

"I'm sorry," Raleigh said, nuzzling into Yancy's neck.

"Nothing to apologize for little brother. You got a little caught up is all," Yancy said. "Almost dying can do that to someone."

"I should've been prepared."

"Can't be prepared for everything." Yancy's hands stroked up and down his back.

It was soothing, and helped calm Raleigh's jumpy nerves, but the only thoughts racing through his mind were how he had almost died, and how somehow he was still alive when everything inside of him screamed he was about to die, he was about to die and leave Yancy alone.

Yancy's thumbs wiped away his tears and he rolled on top of Raleigh, pressing their foreheads together. "What do you need from me? Just tell me what you need."

Raleigh met his eyes, and it was a bit like coming home because he could see his reflection in Yancy's eyes, could see the love and adoration and how could he be dead when his chest was so full of the same feelings?

"Make me feel real, alive, just a little more," Raleigh breathed.

"Okay. Okay."

Yancy's lips tasted like everything familiar, like every comfort Raleigh had ever needed, and his hands left trails of fire in their wake across Raleigh's skin, making him come alive with pleasure and heat, warming him from the inside out. Yancy chased away the chill of near death with whispered words of love in Raleigh's ear as he moved inside him, deep and slow, making Raleigh feel every inch of him, every inch where bare flesh slipped against bare flesh.

It could have been just minutes but it felt like hours, days, and years; a lifetime. That was the night Yancy branded himself deep within Raleigh's mind and across his skin, driving out all the fear and terror and filling Raleigh up with something pure. There was nothing like it, being taken apart and remade into something shiny and new, something better.

After that, the Drift became a lot smoother. It had been good before, perfect even, but after that night, Raleigh and Yancy achieved something new. Symmetry, in the Jaeger and out. They took care of each other. It wasn't just Yancy the older brother, or Raleigh the one who pulled away the drink when it was too much.

They were Yancy and Raleigh Becket, the team of brothers, the team of men who had stared death in the face and spat in its eye.

They weren't invincible, but they were damn close. 


End file.
